User talk:Charitwo/2008
Archives /Archive 1 spam?? My wiki isn't spam!! It's my game records. All my links in pages are pictures. Should i upload these pictures to the wikia gallery? Does it mean can't use outta links? or otherwise?? Plz tell me how to do? Mobile18 03:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :If it's not spam, it still doesn't belong here. What game records? I suppose it could go on a subpage of the relevant wiki associated with your game, but this Wikia is for the coordination of all Wikia wikis, not your personal hosting of pages. -- 03:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey Charitwo, thanks for your recent support in my RfA, I hope to continue improving central Wikia, and will use my new +sysop accordingly. Pinky Talk 23:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Smash Wiki Sysop Nominations I put up what I think is a possible solution to the sysop nomination situation. Randall thinks that we should just end the whole thing. I think it would be good to get all the active sysops in before we make a final decision. If you could take a look at the sysop nomination talk page and give your opinion, that would be great. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 03:12, 27 June 2008 (UTC) from WoWWiki, good work Hiya, Charitwo. As you well know, there are a lot of Incorrect Categories over at WoWWiki, but - as you equally well know - they've been melting away quickly this week with your efforts. Thanks a bunch! You have an ally in me. See you around. --JIM the Inventor 05:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) hi this is fadalisdestroyer666 here so you mean i should ask someone who is also a bureaucat or whatever if i wish to become a syssop thanks for your help fadalisdestroyer 19:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Block 4180 I have been blocked from the pokemon wikia and I don't know why, it says a user named Boss Giovanni was vandalizing or something from my IP. I have no idea how this is possible, since nobody shares my PC and I never edited that wikia that I remember. Can you clear this up for me?- Gargomon251 19:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I will look into this and get back with you. -- 19:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Charitwo, I think this may be a reoccurring problem - if you can get more details, that would be great. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 14:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::This could be because you blocked my sockpuppet, Boss Giovanni, and that this person shared an IP. I am not Gargomon251, so I don't know what's going on. Reptilia 14:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Transclusions Hi Charitwo, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. Is it possible to subst something from central wikia from another wikia? Whenever I try, it says something like "Template fetch failed. Sorry.". Thanks for your time!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it will let you subst, but I do think you can do regular ol' transclusion. This is mainly just for cross-wiki user templates, if you do more than that, it could slow things down. Like I put mine as and that makes Template:User:Charitwo appear on wikis I visit. -- 22:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC) God of War Wiki Advertisement Dear Charitwo, I am Enyalius, the main Administrator on the God of War Wiki. Since adopting the site on June 26 and being made an Admin. by Angela, I have taken part in the creation on over 200 articles and 7 new Templates. I have also personally re-done the Main page. However, I can't attract new users. Could you help me by showing me some good methods/tricks? Please respond on my talk page on either Wikia Gaming or on the God of War Wiki. Thanks, Administrator Enyalius 13:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Replied on w:c:godofwar:User_talk:Enyalius. -- 18:03, 14 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Wiki Advertisement Hey that read already helped me. Thanks a lot for the help Charitwo. Administrator Enyalius 18:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Email Hi Charitwo. I sent you an email a few days ago, but did not get a reply. Did you get it, and haven't had time to reply, or did I send it to the wrong email address (I used )? Thanks for your time :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Eulalia. I've replied to your e-mail, apologies for taking so long to get to it. -- 02:28, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship and bureaucratship Hey there, I noticed you were an active staff member at the moment. I came here to ask if I could become an administrator and bureaucrat permissions on The Baseball Wikia. For more information, please see here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Thanks, RyanCross 03:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Ryan. I am not a staff member, but if you're seeking to adopt the baseball wikia, you would normally ask one of the members of the Community Team and they will be better able to assist you. However, I see other active editors there, so before you do ask, I would recommend getting together with the other editors of that wiki, I see a few there over the past several weeks, you should make a decision with each other on who should get which flag. If you have any other questions, please ask. -- 03:09, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, sorry, for some reason, I thought you were a staff member. Anyway, thanks for the advice. I'll see what I can do. Best, RyanCross 03:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) a rumor Hey is this rumor true? the one about toon zelda being playable? It's me LBB.12:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC)Tritem oops I forgot to login12:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC)Tritem wha-? aw man! You seem innocent little one.14:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC)Tritem Im gonna check back later and i am very confused about spam and talking TritemTritem :Please discuss local wiki issues on the wiki in question, this is not appropriate from central. And if you continue to harass me here, you will be blocked. -- 15:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) What is spam? so what is spam anyway, Charitwo 16:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC)Tritem :See Spam on Wikia Help. -- 16:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Wait how come you'll block me but not anyone else? :You are harassing me, now go edit something and stop spamming my talk page. There is nothing more to discuss. -- 16:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) LBB is SorryTritem 16:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC)Tritem blocking I know you hate me, but how do you block people?Tritem 17:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) YOUR A SYSOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh right no spamming. From Laur789 Im new and didnt now better i didnt think i was making a joke request and i dont understand wikis will you help? :You might want to check out the Tutorial. -- 00:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Its Laur789 again Well, I did that but i still don't understand I need your helpand anyways wat is a joke request!? :One that is not serious. There is already a Muppets wikia here. -- 01:03, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Linking to wikipedia Tried that with one of my articles - did not work. Have no idea why not: thumb|right|B-25H Barbie III taxiing at Centennial Airport, Colorado I can get the link to work but how does one get the image to display on the article page Thanks for you help in advance Davegnz 17:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Replied at User talk:Davegnz. -- 17:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Request for sysop on Pokemon Wiki. I'd like to create/edit CreatePlates for the Pokemon Wiki, but I need sysop privs to do so. I've made many quality edits the past week or so, and I think I'm up to it. Philnelson 20:06, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :What is required of sysop privileges to do this? I might be able to assist you. You are very new to the wiki. I don't feel comfortable giving such a new contributor access especially after what's happened with the whole REOW incident. -- 17:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Removal of Particular Administrators on God of War Wikia Hey Charitwo! I was wondering if you could help me, I need 3 Users Sysop access removed because of inactivity. All three Users have been MIA for over 4+ months and there is a total of 5 Administrators on God of War Wikia, me being one of them. The other Admin is a User whom the powers of Adminship I granted to him. With the inactivity of these users and the community size I have there is no need for 5 Administrators. Thanks --Administrator Enyalius 15:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Enyalius :Have you made attempts to contact these individuals? It's generally not recommended to desysop others because of inactivity because there is really no need to remove the rights unless they are being abused, because it's not hurting or harmful to anything. Is there a particular reason other than inactivity that this is necessary? -- 17:29, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::I have, for the past 3 months in fact. No answer whatsoever has been received from any of the other Admins. Other than their inactivity, which is incredibly long, there is no reason. I feel that being the most active Admin. on the Wikia I know who is/is not active. The Admins. in question have no edits whatsoever and have been inactive for at least 2 months prior to my adoption of the Wikia about 2-3 months ago through contacting Angela. Thanks again, --Administrator Enyalius 00:19, 27 October 2008 (UTC) HI Hi, I need help with 1 thing. On the wiki adoption, it said I was promoted sysop, yet the shadic pge on sonic news network was vandalized and I cant help it.could you poke around and find out whats going on? Thank you.Tritem 15:47, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi. You requested adoption of Batman Fanon, not Sonic News Network. You have sysop rights only at the wiki you requested adoption from. Sysop rights do not carry over to other wikis. -- 17:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I didnt. I was saying i want an answer.Ive been waiting a week. Is there anyone who can help me now?Tritem 18:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) actually, that was my bro. Ill tell him to stop that.